The present disclosure relates generally to beam diversity to mitigate interference for user equipment (UE).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) defines various standards as part of the duties of the collaborative organization. For example, 3GPP has defined a 5G New Radio (NR) Frequency Range 2 (FR2) specification telling the UE and a Next Generation NodeB (gNB) how to communicate using 5G communications. The 3GPP NR FR2 specifies that the UE using beamforming with ultra-wide bandwidth in millimeter wave bands. These bands enable high data-rate communications. Analog beamforming on antenna arrays helps compensate for propagation fading in millimeter wave communications due to the short wavelengths. Each beam has a pattern with a strongest gain in a particular direction. However, the beams may cause interference with one or more other devices (e.g., UE or transmitters).